Cohen Atwood Cooper all in one
by lmilk452
Summary: AU. RM SS Marissa goes to college six months before Ryan and she meets someone that's gonna change the life of the three families... story's good. come on, give it a chance! :p
1. Chapter 1

BERKELEY UNIVERSITY

It was the first day of classes and everyone was hurrying up to get to their classrooms. Most freshmen were lost and Marissa was one of them.

Marissa - Excuse me... excuse me.. hey..

Everybody was in a rush and Marissa couldn't find her classroom.

She saw a girl that seemed as lost as she was, but she had no other option.

Marissa - Hey

Girl - Hey

Marissa - You know where room 404 is?

Girl - No, I'm looking for this room too.

Marissa - Oh

Girl - Let's go ask the security guard overthere

Marissa - Okay

They went to talk to the security guard. As soon as they got the information they went to look for their classrooms and they found it.

They entered the classroom and the teacher talked to them.

Teacher - I don't allow students arriving late in my class.

Girl - But you're gonna forgive us today cause is the first day right?

Teacher - Wrong. Please get out of my classroom.

They left the classroom.

IN THE HALL

Girl - Great way to start college huh?

Marissa - Tell me about ir... by the way, I'm Marissa Cooper.

Girl - Livvy Cohen.

Marissa - Are you related to Seth Cohen?

Livvy - From Newport, California?

Marissa - Yes.

Livvy - He's my cousin. You know him?

Marissa - Yeah, I'm from Newport too. And you?

Livvy - Boston.

Marissa - Nice to meet you.

Livvy - Nice to meet you too.

Marissa - So... what are you gonna do now?

Livvy - I don't know... walk around till next class starts while I think why the universe is against me today?

Marissa - Let's get some coffee.

Livvy - There's a better idea.

They went to the caffeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE CAFFETERIA

Livvy – You know Seth from school?

Marissa – Yes. We studied together our whole lives. And he's my best friend's boyfriend.

Livvy – Hmmm... you know where he's studying?

Marissa – RISD.

Livvy – Hey, you knew that guy who lived with Seth and his family, Ryan?

Marissa – Yeah...

Livvy – He's a hottie huh?

Marissa – ... we kinda dated...

Livvy – Oh, I'm sorry.

Marissa – Yeah, me too.

Livvy – Was that bad?

Marissa – I don't know.. I just think we met at the wrong time...

Livvy – I understand.

Marissa – What about you?

Livvy – What about me?

Marissa – Any guy in your life?

Livvy – There was this guy I had a huge crush on...

Marissa – He rejected you?

Livvy – No. We got very close, actually.

Marissa – So, what happened?

Livvy – I found out he's gay.

Marissa – Oh!

Livvy – Yeah... you know, at that time universe was cooperating as just as it is today...

Marissa – You really are Seth Cohen's cousin

They talked for some more time and left the cafeteria before they got late for the next class too.

They watched the classes they had that day and when they finished, each went to their domitory and they found out they were roomates.

Marissa – Who'd say...

Livvy – Yeah... hey, at least we kinda already know each other

Marissa – Yeah. Well, it will be a plesure to have you as my roomate.

Livvy – You just stole my speech

Marissa – Hahahaha...

They were getting along with each other


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and Livvy and Marissa became good friends.

Thanksgiving holiday was getting close.

Marissa – What are you gonna do on Thanksgiving?

Livvy – I'll stay here. You know, studying and stuff...

Marissa – What about your family?

Livvy – My mom's travelling around with her fiancé and his boat...

Marissa – What about your dad?

Livvy – It's complicated...

Marissa – I'm sorry

Livvy – No reason to be. And you? Where are you gonna spent Thanksgiving?

Marissa – I'll go to Newport. Hey, wanna come with me?

Livvy – Isn't this going to be like a family reunion and I'll be in the middle of something?

Marissa – Not at all. My parents are divorced, my dad must be in some Greek island, and my sister will stay in boarding school, so it's gonna be just me and my mom.

Livvy – Oh

Marissa – Besides, we're always invited to go to the Cohen's, you could visit Seth and his parents.

Livvy – It's not a bad idea...

Marissa – So, what do you say?

Livvy – Okay.

Marissa – Really???

Livvy – Uh huh

Marissa – This is gonna be awesome!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and Thanksgiving's eve arrived.

6 am, Livvy and Marissa still were at their dormitory.

Livvy – Marissa, let's go! The cab's already here!

Marissa – I'm looking for my cellphone, just a sec!

Livvy – Your cellphone is here with me

Marissa – Why is it with you?

Livvy – Cause you asked me to charge it remember?

Marissa – Oh, that's right. Come on.

They left to the airport. Their flight would leave at 7:30

They got on the plane and arrived at Newport an hour later. They got a cab and went to Marissa's house (actually, Summer's house but, whatever...)

DING DONG

Julie answered the door still wearing her robe

Julie – Marissa, sweetie!!! It's so good to see you! I thought you were gonna arrive a little later

Marissa – Well, here I am now

Julie – I can see that...

Livvy appeared

Julie – Is that your friend?

Marissa – Oh yeah. That's Livvy, she's my roomate. I invited her to spend Thanksgiving with us.

Julie – That's great! Nice to meet you, Livvy

Livvy – Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper

Julie – It's Cooper Nichol Cooper Roberts Bullit, but call me Julie

Livvy – Hehehe ok

Julie – So, you girls want breakfast?

Marissa – You cook breakfast now?

I was actually going to take you to the pier restaurant.

Marissa – I knew it

Julie – I'll go change

Marissa – We'll be waiting here

Marissa and Livvy placed their stuff in the living room and waited for Julie

Livvy – Does Seth lives near?

Marissa – A few blocks from here.. we can visit him after breakfast

Livvy – Uh huh

Marissa – You've been very quiet since we got here. Are you okay/

Livvy – Yeah, I'm fine

The phone rang and Marissa answered it

Marissa – Hello?

? – Marissa?!?

Marissa – Dad!!!

Jimmy – Hey, kiddo! How are you doing?

Marissa – I'm fine and you?

Jimmy – I'm great.. listen, I'm going to spend Thanksgiving with you guys, what do you say?

Marissa – Dad, that's awesome! When will you arrive?

Jimmy – As a matter of fact, I just did.

The door bell rang and when Marissa opened it, Jimmy was there. She hugged him.

Marissa – Dad!!!

Jimmy – Did you like the surprise?

Marissa – Yeah!

Jimmy – I have another one.

A woman appeared behind Jimmy

Marissa kept looking at her, waiting for some explanation.

Jimmy – Suzie, meet my daughter, Marissa. Marissa, this is my fiancée, Suzanna

Suzanna – Nice to meet you, Marissa

Marissa – Nice to meet you too, Suzanna. Come on in. Dad, I wanna introduce you to someone


	5. Chapter 5

When they got in the living room...

Suzanna – Livvy?!?

Livvy – Mom??

Julie arrives

Julie – Jimmy?!?

Jimmy – Julie!

Marissa – Are we in TV? Where's Ashton??? – She looked around

Livvy – You sounded like Seth

Marissa – Just realized it

Suzanna – Livvy, what are you doing here?

Livvy – Marissa invited me to come. And you?

Suzanna – Jimmy invited me

Marissa – Wait, Dad, you're dating Livvy's mom?

Jimmy – Yeah, well, you know...

Julie – That's interesting.. nice to meet you.. Julie Cooper Nichol Cooper Roberts Bullit, Jimmy's ex wife.

Suzanna – Suzanna Cohen. Nice to meet you.

Marissa – We were about to get some breakfast, you guys wanna join us?

Jimmy – No thanks, honey. Suzanna is Sandy's sister and she wants to visit him

Julie – Let's go, girls.

Livvy – See you later, mom. Nice to meet you Jimmy

Jimmy – Nice to meet you too, Livvy

Marissa – Bye.

They left and Jimmy and Suzanna went to the Cohen's.

Sandy opened the door.

Sandy – Suzie!!!

Suzanna – Sandy!!!

Sandy – How are you? What are you doing in Newport?

Suzanna showed her hand and Sandy saw her engagement ring, he noticed that Jimmy was next to Suzanna.

Sandy – Jimmy! I hope you're not thinking of my sister as an one night stand

Jimmy – Believe me, Sandy, I'm not

Sandy – Then, welcome to my family!

Suzanna – You've always been a joker hahahahaha...

Sandy – Well, come on in. I'm sure Kirsten and Seth will be happy to see you.

AT THE PIER RESTAURANT

Julie – So, Livvy, where are you from?

Livvy – Boston

Julie – What do you think it's gonna be your Major?

Livvy – I don't know yet... I'm still choosing between Law and Literature.

Julie – That's interesting. Maybe you could help Marissa choose hers.

Marissa – I've already chose, mom. It's gonna be Dance.

Julie – See what I mean, Livvy? – whispering – You gotta help her!

Marissa - ¬¬ let's order ok?

LATER THAT DAY

Marissa and Livvy knocked on the Cohen's door.

Summer answered it.

Summer – Coop!

She hugged Marissa.

Marissa – Hey, Sum.

Summer – It's so good to see you!

Marissa – It's good to see you too! This is my friend from Berkeley, Livvy. Livvy, this is Summer.

Summer – Nice to meet you

Livvy – Nice to meet you too

Seth showed up and saw Marissa

Seth – Oh! Hey, Marissa.

He saw Livvy

Seth – OMG!

Livvy – Hi. Seth!

They hugged each other tightly

Seth – Hey, you're hot

Summer – Cohen! – she slapped him

Seth – Ouch! When I said she was hot, I meant hot like with a fever

Summer – Oh! Sorry

Marissa put her hand on Livvy's forehead.

Marissa – It's true, Livvy. Are you feeling well?

Livvy – Yeah, I'm good. It must be the heat...

Marissa – It's not even a sunny day. Come on, let's go home and get you some Tylenol

Seth – We'll go there later

Marissa – Okay, see ya

Marissa went home with Livvy

Once they got in the kitchen they saw Julie making out with Frank.

Marissa – Mom!

Livvy – Dad??!?!?

Julie and Frank splitted up

Frank – Livvy!

Julie – What?!?

Julie – What?!?

Livvy – And I thought I was gonna spend this holiday far from my parents...

Marissa – Today's definitely the day to meet my family's dates..

Julie – Okay, let's straight this up. Marissa, this is Frank Atwood, my fiancé

Livvy – And my dad

Marissa – Wait. You're Frank Atwood like Ryan Atwood's father?

Frank – Yes

Marissa – omg

Livvy – You really mess everything up! – she left running

Marissa – Livvy, wait! – she went after Livvy


End file.
